Spy Love
by agent fruity pebble
Summary: Oneshots containing (Holley Finn!) warning, contains major fluff and adorable moments :"D
1. Late For Work

**_/ as a break from my main story, how about some Finn x Holley oneshots? ;) this pairing sure is a treat uwu_** ** _please review *insert heart emoticon bc ily guys* :DDDD_**

Holley's eyes flew open as she awoken from a nightmare. Holley's white top stuck to her body from the prespiration her body left off.

What a nightmare it has been, and now that she thinks about it, it had been rather foolish.

Her chest heaving, she glanced outside... it was rather bright out for 7:30 in the morning...

Holley picked up her silver iPhone and nearly screamed.

 ** _IT WAS 10:45 IN THE MORNING! She was so late!_** Holley kicked the sheets off as she ran into the bathroom to get ready. Not having the time to shower, she splashed water on her face and wiped down her clammy body with a baby wipe.

It worked quite well and since she had the habit of resting a tad too long, it was always a good second resort instead of a shower.

Throwing on a pair of magenta leggings, a black dress shirt, and a magenta sweater. To match, she slipped into a pair of tan uggs.

Holley combed out her short, black hair and put on her mascara and eyeshadow along with some lip gloss.

Oh God, Finn was going to have her head if she was caught! Hopefully she could put her espionage skills to good use...

Running out of her apartment with her phone and wallet in hand, Holley waved down a taxi and told them to drive her to the local flower shop that was across the MI6 Headquarters.

Holley paid and thanked her driver, running across the street when the taxi driver sped off. Holley showed the security her identification card and went through the main doors.

She saw Siddeley chatting with Finn and Holley immediately ducked behind a wall as Finn turned towards her direction.

Finally walking around Finn and Siddeley, Siddeley gave Holley a wink, continuing to cover for the poor woman that stumbled in late.

"Yeahhh Finn. Holley isn't up for visitors! So it would be best if you talked to her a little later!"

The pilot beamed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Finn frowned a bit as he tried to get around Siddeley,

"Is Miss. Shiftwell alright? Sid, I need to see her,"

"I don't think that's the best ideaaaa you see-"

Holley nearly yelped and dropped to her knees as she saw Nathan, her boss. Holley heard rumours of what Nathan did to agents who came in late- Sid told her that Nathan ships them to North Korea...

Holley didn't know if he was joking or not, but she really didn't want to find out.

There was her office! So close yet so far...

Holley went to crawl into her office, but yelped when she heard Finn clear his throat behind her.

"Miss. Shiftwell, you are quite late..."

"I believe you're right Finn, Holley, I would like to see you in my office. This is your 13th time this month."

Holley groaned as Siddeley gave a light snicker. Holley watched Nathan walk back into the main office.

"Need me to pack your bags?"

Holley hissed, standing up.

"Hush!!"

Finn smirked in a suave manner and knelt to her level.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you from Nathan,"

Finn caressed her cheek and stole a quick kiss as Siddeley groaned.

"Ew, that's nasty! Save it for later, Finny!"


	2. Sick Days

Holley clicked her tongue stood over Finn's bed.

"You have a fever, sweet heart...you must have caught illness off of Sid,"

Holley explained to her boyfriend who just groaned and leaned up, just to be pushed down by her.

"No, you need to rest, Finn. How else do expect to get better?"

Finn sighed and shook his head, "Darling I must go to work, it's just a fever, it can be easily shaken off-"

"I told Nathan that you needed three days off to get better and no rejections, he already okayed it."

Finn couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Holley didn't ask, she demanded.

"You're the best..."

Holley smirked and kissed him on the forehead,

"I know. Now, I'll go make you some soup, okay? I'll even make Tomato-Garlic, your favourite."

Holley confirmed, shutting Finn's curtains to block out the sunlight so he could get some rest.

After Holley went downstairs, she made her homemade soup that Finn took a liking for and brought it up about an hour later.

Of course Finn was asleep and Holley couldn't help but giggle, he looked too cute! She brushed strands of hair out of his face.

Holley frowned lightly, his fever was quite high. His silver eyes cracked open and he smiled at the calming face of his girlfriend.

"Hey baby... How are you feeling?"

Holley cooed, kissing him on the lips.

He made a light cough and held his chest in distaste.

"You poor thing... here, eat this. I made you some tea as well, along with some Tylenol."

Finn nodded and smiled as he ate and Holley curled up close to him.

Once Finn finished his soup and tea and sat it on the desk, looking down at Holley, enjoying her attention.

"Miss. Shiftwell, what if you catch sickness?"

Holley shrugged and smirked.

"I don't get sick, simple as that!"

Holley laughed as she kissed Finn once again.

 _~5 days later~_

 _"Achoo!"_

"Miss Shiftwell~"

Finn cooed and smirked over at her as she snagged up a tissue and huffed.

"Oh hush..."


	3. Cramps

**_@Karymme_** ** _: you actually like it? :D Im so glad!! Well, please enjoy!_**

Finn frowned softly as he peered down on Holley's form.

Holley was resting on her side, clenching her stomach. Finn looked down at her in worry, noticing the crimson blood leaking through her grey sweatpants at the backside.

The blood leaked onto the white sheets and when Holley felt her backside wet, she groaned and looked down at the bloodied sheets.

"Oh Finn, I'm sorry, Ill clean the bed clothes,"

Holley murmured tiredly and stood up, beginning to take off the bed sheets.

She knew that her grey sweatpants were stained and squirmed a bit in discomfort.

Holley hated periods, so, so, sooo much.

Finn frowned and shook his head,

"There's no need my dear, let's get you cleaned up first."

Finn lifted Holley up bridal style as the green-eyed female smiled and rested her head against his chest, listening to the agent's heart beat.

Finn carried her into the bathroom and sat Holley down on the couch inside of the bathroom as he began to run her a bubble bath.

Holley began to take her dirtied clothes off, until she was fully naked.

Finn finally stood up and kissed her softly, a gentle smile creeping on his face.

The black head giggled quietly and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"You're the best boyfriend ever..."

Finn pulled away. smirking smoothly,

"But of course, my love. After all, you only do deserve the best."

Finn purred after stroking her cheek and picking up her dirtied clothes,

"I'll wash up your clothes and set out another pair on the bed, sweet heart."

Holley nodded and nuzzled into the crook of Finn's neck,

"you really don't have to do all this, Finn... It's just my period-"

Finn cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"No, if I recall, periods are quite the pain. Your stomach cramps up, and it can make a girl downright miserable! Now, a miserable Miss. Shiftwell is never a good one,"

Finn cooed, kissing her lips again and smirking.

"Now, let me take care of this,"

Finn said as he excused himself, suavely stepping outside of the door and shutting it behind him with a soft "click".

Holley stepped into the bath tub and sat down on the seat of the bath tub as water flowed in through the jets.

While she was relaxing, Finn went downstairs and in the side room throwing Agent Shiftwell's clothes and the sheets into the washer.

After that, he went into the kitchen to put on Holley's favourite drink.

He filled up a teapot with water and turned the stove on to bring it to a boil.

Finn took a mug and added twol teaspoons of honey into it.

He then crouched down to a small cabinet and took out the cinnamon, adding a pinch of it to the mug with honey inside.

Taking the teapot filled with hot water, Finn filled the glass halfway with water and stirred it well.

And to finish it off, he added milk on top.

Hot Ponyo. That was Holley's favourite drink from what he remembered...

Finn smiled softly and filled up a hot water bottle up with scalding hot water and screwed the lid back on to contain the water.

Walking upstairs with the beverage and hot water bottle in hand, he saw that Holley was wearing the clothes he set out - short magenta basketball shorts and a grey tank top with a pair of fuzzy socks.

Finn smiled softly at the sight of her, laying down on her side comfortably, reading something on her phone.

"Here love, I made you your favourite beverage..."

Holley looked up at him and nearly squealed, accepting the drink off of him.

"Thank you Finn!! You remembered it was my favourite."

Holley went on her knees and leaned up to kiss under his chin, before taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"Mm~.. you made it perfect! As usual."

Finn chuckled and laid down beside the girl who was sitting up right, slithering his arms around her waist.

"Of course my darling, how could I forget?"

Holley leaned down and pecked him on the lips as Finn held the hot water bottle on her lower belly as Holley enjoyed her drink,

"Oh Finn, I'm so lucky to have you.."

Holley murmured as she sat the glass on the desk, laying down, head against Finn's chest.

The older male chuckled lowly, Holley smiling when she felt his chest vibrate.

"And I'm even more lucky to have you."

And then they enjoyed the rest of their rainy, autumn afternoon in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
